<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Reads by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332625">Late Night Reads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Erotica, F/M, Infedelity, Kama Sutra, Masturbation, Post 1x06, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Inspector Jack Robinson finds the indecent book Miss Fisher gave Constable Collins and decides to return it, but not before he inspects the book thoroughly himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher &amp; Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Reads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I discovered Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries very recently, as in like last week, and binge watched the entire show and movie in seven days. Since then, I have been re-watching my favorite scenes/episodes, and making my way through an amazing collection of Jack/Phryne fics (mostly rated E). Although the selection to pick from is ahhhmazing! I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Jack found the "Erotica of the Far East" Phryne gave Collins to "enlighten" him.</p><p>Comments and feedback are always welcome as this is my first fic for the fandom.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had immersed himself so deeply in paperwork that he lost track of time. He was trying to distract himself from the argument, if one could call it that, between himself and Miss Fisher. They had, of course, joked about theater and made up in their unique way after, but Jack still felt a tug of remorse.</p><p>He crossed a line. It was not his place to question her taste in men, or her taste in anything really. Jack shook his head, pushing the pile of papers in front of him to the side. He placed his elbows on his desk and leaned his head in his hands. He could feel the start of a headache. The dull throb behind his eyes increased the more he thought about her.</p><p>“Collins? Do we have any powders?” Jack paused, waiting for an answer. “Collins?”</p><p>He looked up when the Constable didn’t answer. With a sigh, Jack stood, realizing how stiff his legs were after hours of sitting. It was well past ten, most of the station had gone home already.</p><p>“Collins?”</p><p>The echo of his voice was the only thing that greeted Jack when he stepped into the front desk. The counter was in disarray, papers strewn all over. He sighed and shook his head, reminding himself Collins was still young. Jack had been just as messy at that age, although the war had straightened that out. But Hugh didn’t need a war to scar him, Jack Robinson would have to do the job.</p><p>He frowned when his finger bumped against the spine of a book. Jack fished it out of a pile of papers, turning it in his hands so he could read the cover. He felt his face flush and cleared his throat.</p><p>This was not the first time Jack saw, or held, <em>Erotica of the Far East</em>. He wanted to pretend he was shocked, but he was mostly concerned about how the book got to City South Police Station. Had someone dropped it off to report it and that was why Collins was gone?</p><p>Jack flipped the book open, intent on finding a clue that might lead him to the owner. The scent of French perfume hit him square in the face, just like Phryne Fisher’s entire personality had the first time they met. He smiled, bringing the book closer to his face and inhaling deeply. His eyes fluttered closed and Jack couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. It was her book, no doubt. He was sure it hadn’t made its way to his station on accident but... There was a bookmark on the chapter about kissing.</p><p>Jack smiled. Someone else had taken it upon themselves to toughen up Collins, or in this case enlighten him. This was absolutely something Miss Fisher would do. Corrupt his young mind just enough to nudge him toward Dot.</p><p>The honk of a car outside made Jack jump. He realized he was holding the book in plain sight for anyone who might walk into the station. He shook his head, found some paper in a corner, and wrapped the book neatly before tucking it under his arm.</p><p>Collins would no doubt panic when he returned to find Jack, and the book gone, but that made him smirk. Maybe this would teach him to put his valuables away before stepping out. Jack got in his car, started the engine, and sat gripping the wheel. He wondered if it would look forward to show up at Miss Fisher’s door at this time of night under the pretense of returning the book. He did intend on returning it, but Jack could not lie to himself. He wanted to see her again, make sure she wasn’t still hurt. He laughed, shaking his head. <em>She probably has good company to keep her entertained. Take your ass to bed.</em></p><p>Jack drove home, the silence of the night ringing in his ears. The dark house greeted him as grimly as every other night, but it felt different this time. Jack let himself in and locked up. He hung his coat, took off his shoes at the door, and headed straight for the bedroom. He sighed as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his waist coat. He started undoing his cuff links, cursing when one got stuck in the fabric. Jack took off his socks and sighed as the cold tiles soothed his throbbing feet. He walked to the bathroom like that, washed his hands and splashed water on his face.</p><p>He was sure his cleaning lady had left him something to eat but Jack had no energy to go downstairs. He collapsed on the bed, willing himself to fall asleep right away. He pillowed his right arm under his head and wiggled on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable. Jack closed his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>He could hear the cars outside. The bird that had taken residency in one of the trees in his garden and would chirp at any time of day and night. A drunk walked by his street singing. Jack stood up, huffing.</p><p>The book was in his coat pocket. He shouldn’t want to read it, but he did. He sat on the bed for a few more minutes.</p><p>“To hell with it!”</p><p>Jack padded barefoot down the stairs, retrieved the book, and walked to his parlor. He sank into the couch after pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Sleep wouldn’t come tonight. The book felt heavy in his hands. Jack still remembered the first time he had read it. One of his bunk mates had snuck it to him one night when Jack said he couldn’t sleep. He had soon realized his war buddy used the graphic pictures to... relieve himself. Jack had flipped through the book rather intently, however.</p><p>The first few chapters were nothing really shocking or indecent. Mostly instructions on how to kiss, touch, caress. Jack knew exactly where to flip to if he was looking for a specific set of instructions. He wondered if Miss Fisher had read it cover to cover, or if she consulted it periodically with her lovers.</p><p>Jack sighed, leaning back on the couch. He could feel himself harden. He shouldn’t think about her this way, it wasn’t proper. Yet, when he closed his eyes all he could see was Miss Fisher, wrapped in one of her silk dressing gowns, sitting on her bed while she flipped through the book curiously. Jack wondered if she was interested in fellatio.</p><p>He tossed the book to the side and palmed the bulge in his pants, growling. He swallowed hard, wetting his lips. Jack had only experienced it once, in France. Some of his bunk mates had pressured him into soliciting prostitutes. She had given him the price and Jack had found himself with his pants around his ankles in the next second.</p><p>He tried not to think of the warmth, the texture of that mouth, because it brought with it the feeling of disgust. Not toward the woman, but toward himself. Jack didn’t even remember her face. He thought that if he closed his eyes he would see Rosie. But the affair didn’t last enough for Jack to think of anything. A few moments after the woman took him in her mouth he was gone. She simply giggled and asked for her money.</p><p>Jack swore to never do that again while overseas. He had felt dirty and sad. He confessed to Rosie when he came back from the war, but things had been so different between them by that point. She said she forgave him, but when Jack had suggested they try it in the marital bed, Rosie had looked shocked and repulsed. He had never brought it up again, and had sworn he would never do anything to soil their marriage.</p><p>Even now. Even while he throbbed for a woman he could never have. Not only because he was married, but because Miss Fisher was... Jack laughed. What did he have to offer her? She led a thrilling life on a random Tuesday while he ran around Melbourne chasing milk thieves. How could he compare?</p><p>Jack whined. No amount of self-loathing could bring his erection down. Groaning, he undid his trousers, hissing as he pulled his cock out. He didn’t need to draw this out. He just needed to...</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Jack shoved his head against the back of the couch.</p><p>It had been too long since the last time he did this. His flesh was swollen and sensitive. A single swipe of his thumb across the head of his cock made wetness trickle down. Jack jerked his fist on the shaft quickly. His other hand descended to play with his balls. He was humping his hips up into his fist, desperately trying not to conjure up a face smirking down at him as her nibble fingers wrapped around his shaft. He tried not to think of ruby stained lips engulfing him in a hot mouth.</p><p>Jack tried, and yet when he burst, it was with the gasp of “Phryne” on his lips. He caught his breath, slumped on the couch with his hands slack either side of his body. He needed a bath, but the whiskey had made him woozy. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the waves of self-hatred at bay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite the previous night’s activities, Jack woke up from a deep slumber feeling refreshed. He dressed quickly and pomaded his hair before wrapping the book back up in the brown paper and heading toward Miss Fisher’s. He had skipped breakfast, partly in hopes that Mister Butler’s would be better than his simple toast and tea.</p><p>Jack saw Lin Chun come out of the front gate as he parked his car in the lane. He gripped the wheel, not wanting to let himself spiral into the same thoughts as the night before. Miss Phryne was his friend, and he didn’t judge his friends, or anyone for that matter.</p><p>“Good Morning, Inspector,” Mister Butler said when he opened the door.</p><p>“Jack!” Miss Fisher poked her head out of the dining room. “What a surprise! Come in.”</p><p>Jack took his hat off as Miss Fisher stepped into the hallway. She was draped in a silk dressing gown, just like in his fantasy. Jack had to look at his shoes when her eyes studied his blushing face.</p><p>“Early morning?” Miss Fisher asked, her teeth sinking into her bare bottom lip.</p><p>Jack cleared his throat. “Late night?” He asked, raising his right eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Are you here to question my taste in men, again, Jack?” Miss Fisher swayed lightly as she asked, her lips curling into a smirk.</p><p>He shook his head. “Merely returning a lost property.”</p><p>Miss Fisher frowned down at the packet he offered her. Jack couldn’t help but follow her slender fingers as she felt the brown paper for a clue of what lay underneath. Her eyebrows shot up when she unwrapped the book.</p><p>“How do you know this belongs to me, pray tell?”</p><p>Jack stepped closer, so close he could see a lock of hair tangled in her eyelashes. He reached out and smoothed it back. “Not many people I know who wear French perfume, own indecent publications, and would willingly lend them to a naive Constable who leaves it lying around.”</p><p>Miss Fisher rolled her eyes. “Constable Collins is hopeless!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t write him off just yet. He had dog-eared the chapter on kissing.”</p><p>She looked up, a twinkle in her eyes. “He follows directions much better than you, Inspector.”</p><p>Jack smirked down at her, his right hand itching to grip her neck, rub the delicate skin with his thumb. “I don’t need a book for things I already know, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>She hummed. “It’s not about knowing the theory, but having the practice, Jack.”</p><p>He stood there, suddenly dizzy from her scent, as she put more space between them and turned toward the dining room.</p><p>“Come along, now. These days, Mister Butler always cooks like you might drop by every morning.”</p><p>Jack laughed, shaking his head as he hung his hat and coat before following Miss Fisher for their quiet breakfast as friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>